User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Disney Superhero Movie Universe (DSMU)
Note: This is an idea I had for a superhero universe made by Disney. Right now this article is fan made but I am hoping to create these films in the future once I start working for Disney. The Disney Superhero Movie Universe, more commonly known by its abbreviation as the DSMU, is a series of superhero films released by The Walt Disney Company and Walt Disney Pictures. The universe was created by Brandon Frangipani, and stars an ensemble cast portraying different characters. The original work of the movie universe is an untitled Skylar Storm movie. Phase One: So It Begins Untitled Skylar Storm film (2019/2020) From Walt Disney Pictures comes Skylar Storm, an origin story film about the famous Calderian superhero. Set in 2012 before the events of Mighty Med, Skylar Storm (Paris Berelc) comes from the volcanic planet of Caldera, a species of superhumans. But when the Calderian god of destruction known as Behemoth plans to conquer the alien planet, Skylar must team up with Earth human Brandon Frangipani (Himself) in order to stop Behemoth from enslaving the Calderian race. ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' (2020/2021) Walt Disney Pictures brings you Lab Rats: Elite Force, a superhero film starring the amazing bionic human/superhero team known as the Elite Force. Some time after the events of Season 1, the Elite Force is divided up after the shapeshifter family, led by Rodissius, gets the superhero list and injures Douglas. However, Brandon, who is a long-time friend of Skylar Storm, must bring the Elite Force back together to face the shapeshifter family one last time, all while dealing with a new threat that has connections to one of the team members' past. ''CJ the Cat'' (2023/2024) Walt Disney Pictures is coming out with, by far, one of their most waited releases, CJ the Cat. Set in an anthropomorphic universe in the year 2023, years after the events of Lab Rats: Elite Force, Chris "CJ" Jacobs (voiced by Josh Keaton) is a leather-jacket-wearing cat, who goes to college with his best friend Jackson Tennant (voiced by Carlos Valdes). After the death of his parents years prior, CJ also fights evil threats in secret in order to try to avenge his parents. But when the mighty and dreaded Cypher the Bloody (voiced by Matt Letscher) threatens everyone CJ cares about, CJ must team up with Jackson and Brandon Frangipani (Himself) to prevent the destruction of everything CJ loves. (Working Synopsis) ''Super Squad'' (2025/2026) The biggest release of the year is Walt Disney Pictures' Super Squad, the biggest team up since Marvel's The Avengers and DC's Justice League. Set in late 2024, the fate of the world is uncertain as the almighty Lord Zedd (Neil Sandilands) tries to take over the entire multiverse with his superhuman army. Armed with his wits and newfound powers, Brandon Frangipani (Himself) leads an ensemble team, which consists of the Elite Force, CJ the Cat (Josh Keaton), Leo Dooley and Adam Davenport (Tyrel Jackson Williams, Spencer Boldman), Jackson Tennant, and Donald and Douglas Davenport (Hal Sparks and Jeremy Kent Jackson) in the biggest superhero brawl that might lead to one of the most ultimate sacrifices. Phase Two: TBA TBA Universe Cast Primary Cast *Brandon Frangipani as Himself *Josh Keaton as Chris "CJ" Jacobs the Cat (voice) Main Cast *Various as The Elite Force Villains *Manu Bennett as Behemoth (Skylar Storm) *Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter as Roman & Riker (Lab Rats: Elite Force) *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (Lab Rats: Elite Force) *Fivel Stewart as Reese (Lab Rats: Elite Force) *Michael Dorn as Zekiel (voice) (Lab Rats: Elite Force; first appeared in) *Matt Letscher as Cypher the Bloody (voice) (CJ the Cat) *Neil Sandilands as Lord Zedd (Super Squad) Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts